


Can't wish for anything better

by Akhantha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of a plot, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhantha/pseuds/Akhantha
Summary: Ashton speaks to Michael, EPISODE 3.Or, well. That was the plan. It changed a bit when Michael asked to get fucked in front of the camera. Obviously, they can't post it anymore.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 22





	Can't wish for anything better

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the end at 4 am when I needed pure fluff and sleep, then added some more at the beginning after spending too much time watching their videos.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and is in no way close to reality.

He turns the camera on and opens the door, watching Michael walk in with a smile. Before he can move more, his boyfriend is pulling him into a small kiss, just enough to make him whine in protestation. "Mike! I have to start the recording again!"

"Sorry, sorry, y'know how hard it is to stay away from you," he answers slowly.

Ashton can't hide his grin and takes him by the hand to the chairs. "Let's sit down, and we'll just start again from here, yeah?"

Michael nods, before stopping him from reaching the laptop and pressing their lips together again, a bit more heatedly. Ashton has to pull back and forces Mike to sit down. 

"God, I love it when you handle me like that."

Ashton properly whines at this, before rubbing his eyes closed. "Can you please wait for the end of the interview? We'll do anything you want after." He already regrets his choice of words, and can only blame himself at Michael's answer.

"Anything I want, huh?" Ashton wishes he could slap the smug out of his boyfriend's face, but choose to start the recording back again instead. 

The intro runs smoothly, they joke as usual, and it's good to see Mike's in a good mood, letting himself talk about his mental health and deep thoughts. Ashton would like to believe it's because of him, it's his presence that makes everything easier for Mike. He's a bit too self-depreciative for that, though, but he still thinks about it, knowing Mike does make everything easier for him.

He hopes their body language isn't too obvious, with glances stolen from each other and chairs closer than they should. He lets his eyes trail a bit too long on Michael's mouth, and know he's obvious when Mike stops talking to bite at his bottom lip. When he starts again his voice sounds deeper, slightly roughed up, and God knows what Ashton wants to do to him right now. He takes the time to reason himself, it's just a few minutes before the end of the interview, he can wait. 

Or he thought he could, until Michael just stops in the middle of a sentence and blurts out, "Fuck Ash, you can't look at me like this and not do a thing about it." 

Ashton wishes he could say something about making the whole interview useless, but he could come on the spot with Michael's orgasmic voice right now, and it's even worse when he catches Michael palm himself through his jeans, already half-hard. 

It's only fair, Ashton tells himself, to pull him on his lap and kiss the hell out of him, breathing in every sound coming out of Michael's throat. 

"Since when do you get so hard in interviews?" He asks, panting, his voice lowered by an octave.

"Since the interviewer is hot as hell and invited me to his hotel room like I had to get ready for the best fuck of my life." Ashton lets out a groan and presses their lips back together, needing more.

Michael pulls back after some time, and Ashton goes to bite at his jaw, his neck, every bit of pale skin in front of him is turned red. Suddenly, he hears "Fuck me in front of the camera.". He could see the hint of fear in Michael's eyes after hearing him growl if Ashton didn't already bend him down face first on the desk. He'll see it later when they'll watch the recording together, and when he'll apologize Michael will just brush it off, saying it aroused him more than anything (they'll fuck again at this idea).

For now, Ashton just kneels down between Michael's leg, pulling his pants and underwear at his ankle, immediately tasting the skin in front of him, not bothering with teasing as his hands pull his cheeks apart and his mouth waters, going back and forth from his balls to his hole.

Mike's knees are already weak from the pleasure shooting through his spine, and if Ashton wasn't holding him with such strength, he'd be rocking his hips, always chasing more. He doesn't complain on the manhandling though (they both know he loves it), settles on low moans instead, gripping at the edge of the desk. His back arches when he feels a wet finger starting fucking into him in unison with Ash's tongue. He looks straight into the camera while letting out a long moan, knowing it'll turn Ashton crazy later. 

"Please, you know I can take more than this," he begs in a breathy, high-pitched voice. He lets out another moan when Ash adds two fingers at once, the burn it creates long forgotten as soon as they brush lightly against his prostate. He doesn't need more to turn rapidly into a needy, whiny mess.

"Think you can take my cock already? You're always so eager for it, aren't you? Such a slut for me, you even asked for a tape. What are you gonna do with it? Fuck yourself nice and slow on your fingers cause you can't wait for me to come home? Listen to it and think it's me inside of you, filling you perfectly?" And fuck Michael honestly, cause now he has to grip at the base of his dick not to come. Ashton knows he loves dirty talking, uses it every time he wants to make him beg. Mike can't be bothered by it, would just prefer not to end things too fast, but still begs just like Ashton wants him to. His hole starts clenching around air, fingers gone missing, making him whimper miserably. 

Ashton slowly rolls him around to kiss him slowly, pouring his feelings out. Mike is only grateful to feel all the love Ashton has for him now, needs the feeling of being cared about. Ash pulls back with a fond smile, his fingers trailing off his thighs before he gets to his suitcase to strip down and get a condom. Michael takes this time to get a bit more comfortable on the table, makes sure the camera still frames them perfectly, pushes it back a bit so all of his soft skin is perfectly captured. He lets out a small gasp when he sees all the red marks on his neck, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin.

The hands on his body make him come back to reality, and he just has time to look back to the older boy when he feels his cock pushing his entrance, stretching him deliciously. Ash takes his hand into his own, and Michael knows what's gonna follow, heat flowing through him. Ashton always makes sure to have some type of link between them, to remind Michael he's loved even when he's being fucked senseless, and the beauty of it would almost make him cry if he wasn't so turned on. He looks into the hazel eyes and knows he's not gonna survive this, not when his pupils are so blown out and dark, looking like he's planning on ruining him. 

And Ashton _is_ planning on it, not exactly a choice when Michael looks like this under him, when he fucking asked for a sex tape like it wouldn't turn Ashton crazy. He takes a few seconds to take in the view under him, the way the younger boy already looks gone with his messed hair and bottom lip almost bitten raw. His free hand gets up to move a blonde strand away from the darkened green eyes, gives his boy a reassuring smile before he grabs his hip and starts rocking in and out of the tight heat, _hard_. 

Immediately Michael's head jerks back, a beautiful moan ringing into Ashton's ears like a melody. There's something artistic to it, he thinks, with the rhythm of his hips, the music it creates that can be changed with a move of his fingers in the right place. It kind of makes him dizzy, a want forming in his belly to hear every song they'll create with each time they share this. He leans in closer to Mike and starts sucking red marks on the offered skin of his neck, making the singing an octave higher. His hands start brushing up and down the body under him, memorizing all the different notes they can create, stopping sometimes to twitch a nipple or tease the head leaking on the pale skin since it makes the best melody.

The new angle is turning Michael insane already, and with everything Ashton is doing to him, it quickly becomes too intense. His thighs are shaking and he has to lock them around Ashton's waist, cursing when he realizes it only pushes him deeper. His nails dig into the wood of the desk, and he thinks they might start bleeding but he can't give a fuck right now, not when Ashton is pulling out of him one of the best orgasms he ever had. 

He's gone before he ever realizes, world blank by his eyes. When he comes back to reality, he's on Ashton's bed with a hand in his hair and another around his waist, and he can see the little worried frown disappear from Ashton's forehead when he opens his eyes. 

"Hey baby, you're back." The caring voice makes him want to nuzzle in his neck and sleep for the next two decades. He's _exhausted_. "Was that too much? Did I go too far?" And the little frown is back again. Michael can't help but chuckle softly. "That was literally one of the best orgasms you ever gave me. I don't know what you did, but it worked more than perfect."

"You were out for like five minutes, scared the shit out of me. Thought I killed you or something." 

Michael can't help the little smile that forms on his lips when he says, "You can say it was a killer orgasm then."

They joke about everything and it feels the way it's supposed to, like everything has fell into place and nothing can really go wrong anymore. 

The blonde boy closes his eyes slowly, too tired to move any more. He feels Ashton pull him closer and wraps his arms around the muscular boy, letting the warmth and scent envelop him and lead him into a peaceful sleep. He knows when he'll wake up in the morning it will be with kisses around his face and breakfast on his lap, and they'll spend the day cuddling in front of the TV. He can't wish for anything better. 


End file.
